The present invention relates to cannulas.
It is a common procedure to spray the laryngotracheal area with a topical anesthetic prior to endotracheal intubation, but the present catheters to accomplish this result are deficient. It is desirable for such catheters to have a soft tip to prevent perforating the trachea and damage to the vocal cords during use. It is also desirable for the catheters to have a curve in the distal end portion of the catheters to fit the trachea. However, if the catheters are made from a soft material to provide the soft tip, the catheters are too flexible and do not maintain the desired curve.